The Magic Behind The Lust
by 1292serendipity
Summary: Naomi's surprised Emily with how much she's opened up to her over the past year, now it's time for Emily to return the favour.
1. Chapter 1

Before stepping into her girlfriend's house Emily took a deep breath. She hadn't done anything like this before, but by finally being true to herself with Naomi, she wanted to start _experimenting_. She clicked open the latch and shouted out to her 'hopefully one-day' mother-in-law.

'Hi Gina!'

'Oh hello Emily love, how are you?'

Gina Campbell was so pleased that her daughter had found a friend like Emily. She knew Naomi was a hand-full but before this red-headed girl stepped into her life, she was in utter despair about how to actually handle her. Maybe the whole communal-living situation went too far, she couldn't help wanting to save the world - even if it was one lentil at a time! But Naomi being Naomi, seemed to resent her and she couldn't do anything to save her from the downward spiral that she was engrossing herself in. That was until one day, when it seemed like everything changed.

'I'm great thanks, is Naoms here?'

'She's not I'm afraid, but she'll be home soon from college? Why aren't you there love?'

'Oh' **Crap.** 'Just felt a bit ill this morning and remembered I left my jumper here the other day.' She knew I was lying but to be honest this was the woman who happily let anyone sleep in her daughters bed - even when she knew she slept naked.

Gina smiled knowingly. She loved Emily - especially when she knew she was backing her into a corner about her plans with her daughter.

'You can wait in her room if you like?'

'Yeah sure, I'll do that, thanks.'

Perfect. Emily's plan was unravelling precisely how she wanted it. She knew Naomi wouldn't be here - she skipped college to make sure she wasn't. She wanted to be prepared, to fully surprise her blonde lover with a marvellous treat! She closed and locked the bedroom door, making sure that Gina wouldn't walk in and spoil everything she had been planning for ages. She pulled the green whale-boned corset out of her satchel, along with matching black satin underwear and suspender stockings. She knew the blue-eyed beauty would not be able to resist her in this form - even if she had had a bad day arguing the hell out of the teachers about god knows what; probably the days political events! She then began to undress, feeling rather sensual as she did so, knowing that soon she would be able to fully pleasure her soul mate and take her heart to another place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Emily was now fully dressed, or as 'un-dressed' as she was ever going to be. She loved the feeling of being bound, much like her love for Naomi. The red looked down, her tits were so close to her face. She had to smile, she knew the blonde would love this - saucy and seductive little Emily, not so little anymore.

'Music. Something romantic? Nah, she'd disapprove. Maybe some Young Guns with Crystal Clear, speaks volumes … she'll know.' A warm smirk graced Emily's lips, she was supposed to be the sentimental, emotional doll but that tall, leggy, blue-eyed creature captured Emily's heart with that uncertain sensitivity in her soul.

The fiery red looked up at the clock, 'Bollocks! Oh what a pile of shitwank, can't believe it's fucking three already.' Emily was still undecided on so many details in her plan. She wanted this night to be perfect, she wanted Naomi to get her messages of love so loud and clear. Right enough of the internal monologue, let's get to work!

Emily had thought out every small, normally insignificant aspect of this occasion, so she knew that her girlfriend would hate everything in a romantically clichéd sense. No lit candles, no love sap crap music and definitely NO SPRINKED ROSE PETALS. Simple. Except it wasn't when the red wanted to plan something so idealistic, but she wanted her girl to get what she wanted - _what she really wanted. _

She took a quick glance at the hands of time again, **FUCK. **Quarter past three already, she should be home any minute. Emily looked around, she successfully tidied Naomi's room. Well it was a room _now, _'fuck me'. She had to take a moment. She'd worked non-stop for three hours to make sure everything was flawless. She laughed lightly and her thoughtfulness. The Garibaldi Queen was in for a double treat - a girl that would do anything for her, _and she meant anything_ and her favourite food in the whole land; the dead fly biscuit.

A noise from downstairs took Emily from her revelry and made her jump. It was the door - shit the front door, which could only mean one thing. Her moment had arrived. She swiftly checked her appearance in the mirror, making sure she was the best she could be and lay on Naomi's bed - where she knew the deed would be done. Oh and again, and again and yeah maybe a few more times during the night filled hours.

This was the one thing she wanted to get right. First impressions. She wanted Naoms eyes to boggle out of her head, her heart to beat so fast she would feel like it would smash into a million pieces, but most of all her warmth down below to feel so full of moisture she could loose herself at any moment.

Emily positioned herself on the bed with so much seductiveness, she was almost as proud as the day she told Naomi she loved her. She propped herself onto her elbow and parted her legs so her girl could get a full view when she waltzed through that door.

_Here she comes._

'Hey Ems, mum told me you were up … Fuck me - no seriously **fuck me**.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loves, sorry it's taken me a while to update! Been so busy with drama school applications and now auditions – do you know how long it takes to get references back from other people? Mental is all I can say. **

**Please don't hate me for the time it's taken me to update – frigging useless is all I can say to you lovely people.**

**I'd just like to say thanks to all of my 'favourite author' and 'favourite story' alerts, they give me the biggest smile. And to my reviews! They keep me haps.**

**Hope you're enjoying my little story so far, now let's down get to this fluff. (And I promise, no more cliff hangers – just pure naughtiness.)**

**Review if you wish my lovers 3.**

**Enjoy.**

Emily certainly got her wish – Naomi's eyes boggled so far out of her head, the red had to stifle a laugh, this was meant to be an erotic night full of pleasure; not something to be laughed at. Instead, she beckoned the blonde over to the bed. The lust in Naomi's mind has obviously clouded her brain so her legs wouldn't move, it was only until she seen the small 'come hither' movement of Emily's hand did she realise she hadn't moved at all and how ironic that all seemed at this very moment.

Naomi looked over towards her red headed beauty and she couldn't quite believe just how lucky she was. Here in her own bedroom, was a partially naked stunning girl who made her folds moisten at the simple sight of her. The blonde girl had to laugh at herself; she thought how funny it was that all this time she had fought and closed off her own feelings, when now she was completely open. How she didn't realise she was gay sooner was a complete bloody mystery.

'What's up with the inner fucking monologue Naomi?' She thought, 'There's my girlfriend ready to fuck my brains out, and I'm standing here talking to myself?'

With that, she quickly moved to where Emily was sat, we'll straddled over the bed and pushed her lips into her girlfriend's before she was gently pushed away. The questioning look on the blonde's face soon disappeared when she saw the shorter girl's sexy smirk plastered all over her lusciously red lips.

Emily quickly jumped off the bed and smiled at how beautiful her girl looked, the light trailing through the blinds made her look phenomenal. The red didn't believe in God or the Bible, she thought it was just a bunch of bed time stories to tell the kids on the donkeys, making their way back to Jerusalem two-thousand years ago, but she had to admit, there was definitely some higher being creating wonders for this situation to be unfolding in front of her very eyes.

The shorter girl blatantly eye-fucked her girlfriend, wanting the blonde to feel fully appreciated – everywhere. She softly guided Naomi onto the bed and lay on top of her wanting to feel the tone body underneath her. Emily then decided to kiss her girl, slowly at first but the want and desperation of both girls seemed to take hold and both pairs of hands were tangled in locks, pulling each other closer together, as if they could never be apart.

Begrudgingly, Emily moved once again from Naomi. A moan escaped the blonde's lips, unable to hold in her desire any longer. But the red had a plan and she was going to stick to it. Naomi smiled at the sight before her; Emily was holding two items – two pieces of cloth to be exact. The red had trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and was looking at Naomi with pure desire and a hint of something different, was that – nervousness?

'What exactly is she holding and why?' The blonde thought to herself, but she soon realised. Emily seemed to have noticed a change in atmosphere and straddled her beauty. She then tied both hands to the railing of the bed and kissed down each arm before making her way back to Naomi's extraordinarily exquisite face. Emily smiled sincerely down and her girl genuinely returned the look, making sure her red headed lover knew how much she loved what was happening.

Emily gently placed the blindfold over Naomi's eyes. She wanted her to feel every emotion that was pouring from the small girl and the love that was radiating from her heart. By making her girl unable to move, she knew she would get lost in each sensation separately and combined with the high from her sensual orgasm. Even just thinking about this in preparation made Emily want to come, but in person she knew this was even more intense than previously thought. She looked forward to leaking her juices with Naomi, even though she wasn't even going to be touched in the way she stroked her girlfriend.

She decided to rid Naomi of her clothing. Each item was pulled slowly over the taller girl's skin, as to flush her in all the right places. Emily draped the material of the blouse over Naomi's torso and watched how pent up her girl was getting over such a simple movement. She then quickly tugged her leggings and skirt from underneath her girlfriend.

Naomi gasped at the sudden loss of heat but soon found it was replaced by Emily's skin, but she needed more. She desperately tried pulled the material tying her to the bed to rip the corset off the beautiful body on top of her, but this was extremely difficult in the circumstances. She then groaned to try and make Emily understand her needs.

Emily quickly realised what her girl wanted and tugged the corset off with one pull of the string – she had practised for hours to get this perfect and she knew her blue-eyed lover wouldn't be able to stand the heat. She silently smiled to herself, knowing she understood Naomi in every single way, knowing how much her girl had opened up her in the past few months, it made Emily's world spin in such a desirable fashion. She never wanted this to end.

She lent down and captured the blondes lips into a passionate embrace, Naomi began to tug at Emily's bottom lip with her teeth and the red easily slipped her wet tongue into the wanting mouth in front of her. Their kiss could be described as sloppy, but to the lovers it was something that held a promise of passion, desire and a mixture of their extreme love for one another.

Naomi felt the heat radiating of her girlfriend body and she felt the connection between skin to skin. She revealed in this feeling or purity, the togetherness and a completeness which she had never felt before. She had never felt more alive. The friction of both bodies pressed together made her juices flow instantly, she wanted Emily inside her more than anything in the world but she knew the red head would make her wait for it.

**I'm sorry, I know I promised no more cliff hangers but I couldn't let you have it just like that could I? Seriously, if Naomi's got to wait – then so have you lovely people!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a bore and it worked you up into a frenzy of some sorts. I promise you all that the next chapter will come fairly soon – I hope!**

**Wish me luck with my auditions, hopefully I won't need it – but just in case.**

**Got a minute, want to review and help me get my arse in gear for the full on fluff?**

**MUCHOS LOVE AMIGOS.**

**x**


End file.
